The Darkest Hour
by Nagini the Moon Goddess
Summary: A new heir for Hellsing, a new victim for Alucard. But as Florian tries to adapt to his new life, a new enemy appears and brings Florian into a sticky situation. Now he has to prove to everyon that he will be a good leader. Will he succeed? SxOC, AxS
1. Changes and Light Sabres

Hello! It's Ta-Chan again ^_^ I felt like doing something new while writing the last chapters of 'Mommy Seras And Daddy Alucard'. Ah well, it is summer after all, maybe I'll finally finish the damn thing and stop all this torture! Hahaha, just kidding!... Not really... but who cares! New story! Woohoo!

What I am sure about this one is that it might not be what any of you expect! Yay!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Florian, Alfons and all of the other minor characters that don't even exist in Hellsing or the OVA are pretty much my creations. I don't own Hellsing. If I did, we'd all probably be vampires by now :D

* * *

Florian had lived in that boarding school since he could remember. He considered it his home. He had his first kiss, first date, his first girlfriend, his first heartbreak, his first fight here. He had read his first _Playboy_ magazine here and...well there isn't a need to go on in that direction. He had friends here. His _life _was here, how could this person expect him to leave it?

He glared at the extremely old and wrinkled man opposite of him. Despite the old age showing, he had a well-kept appearance. His hair, a silvery white and streaks of rebelling black, was pulled neatly in a low and curling pony tail at the base of his neck. His suit was immaculate; pristine white, pressed shirt with a perfect tie, a clean black waistcoat, smooth black trousers and shiny black leather loafers.

The first thing that came to Florian's mind seeing the man was 'Butler'. The man smiled at him, the smile reaching his eyes. His entire face was wrinkled. He looked extremely thin too. His skin was white and Florian could see veins here and there. He glanced at the man's eyes. They seemed so considerate and kind, the only thing that didn't make him seem so friggin' old. In fact, they sort of made him look younger, not that it helped much.

"What do you want with me, sir?" Florian tried to sound polite. It was on impulse. This man seemed like the person that would act polite no matter what happened. They had called him into the principle's office during Algebra. Well, he was grateful he got to avoid the surprise test Mr. Finnigin decided to spring on them.

"Mr. Dolnez here is going to take you home. You won't be attending this school anymore." The horse-faced principle, Mrs. Canker told him briskly. He heard her mutter "Good riddance!" under her breath. He immediately glared at her. The old man chuckled quietly. He must have heard it too. Florian glanced at the old man again, his glare replaced with a look of pure skepticism.

"Why?"

"You shall attend a new school near your estate, Florian. That is where your new home shall be."

There was silence following Mr. Dolnez's statement. Estate? Did he mean that big house overlooking London? Wait, if it's now _his _estate then...

"Has something happened to Mother?" Florian asked quietly. He knew he had a family, more or less just his mother. But she was constantly so busy that she never had time for him. He knew she meant well when she sent him here. He understood, really. They wrote each other letters from time to time and she'd send him books, new clothes, money. But he hadn't received a letter back for a while now.

Mr. Dolnez didn't even flinch at the question. He was expecting it after all.

"Yes. She died in her bed two days ago. Lung cancer."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Florian." Mrs. Canker said flatly. She couldn't care less. She just wanted that little devil out of her office!

"We leave tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll start packing my things then."

Mr. Dolnez extended a hand for a handshake, still smiling kindly although Florian thought he could see a little wet area around his wrinkled eyes. He knew they were tears. He must've been very close with his mother. He grasped the man's hand and shook with a firm grip.

Next thing he knew he was in his dormitory, cleaning out the belongings in his room. His roommate was standing by the door with a sour scowl on his face.

"Can't believe they're kicking you out. The glue-gun stunt wasn't really your idea anyway." He grumbled. Florian, who was on his hands and knees looking for things under his bed, laughed.

"Alfie, I'm not being kicked out! I'm moving to a new school."

"That is the definition of getting kicked out, you do realize that?" His friend grumbled again. He looked downright unpleasant about it. Florian rose from the floor, brushing the lint and dust off the knees of his new pants. He strode over to his friend and gave him a grin.

"I'm going _willingly_, that's the difference."

Alfons had been his roommate and his best friend ever since he came to this school. His father was a big-shot business man and his mother was some kind of executive for some company, both somewhere in America.

They had two things in common. They were both filthy rich and they both had no time for Alfons. He, like Florian, had been at this school since he was little. But in Alfons's family there wasn't much love. Florian knew his mother had loved him, her letters proved it to him many times.

Alfons was of Latino American origin; tall with broad shoulders, a wide chest and strong legs. He had a small, flabby stomach but that didn't really cramp his appearance. It was just a small nuisance he was too lazy to take care of.

He had impish pine-green eyes and a mischievous kind of grin. No matter if he was in trouble or just flattering the girls, he always looked like he was planning some sort of joke to play on you. But he was always smiling. His hair was a kind of light-colored brown and wavy, reaching his ears. He was a big ladies man. He knew how to charm and how to flatter to get what he wanted.

They were both 17 and had done so many things together. Florian sighed. He was going to miss Alfie the most of his other friends.

Alfons still glared at him. "Why would you go willingly? It's that other boarding school isn't it? They've heard about you and now they want to steal you from us!" He waved his arms about in mock hysteria.

"You're being dramatic." Florian replied flatly as he packed some clothes into his other suitcase. The room felt a bit bare with most of his stuff gone.

"It's true isn't it? You're going to the dark side, aren't you?"

"No I'm not, Obi Wan. Don't get your knickers in a knot, alright?"

Alfons grinned and chuckled. He always liked Florian's sense of humor. But just as quickly as the grin had appeared, it slid off his face. In its place was a genuine frown.

"I just don't want you to leave. It won't be the same without you, you know." He said in a quiet voice. Florian froze just as he folded some shirts on his bed. He looked at his friend and nodded slowly. "I know." He said sadly.

A silence passed between them as Florian finished packing all of his things. Alfons helped him look around the room to see if he had left or forgotten anything.

After they had checked every nook and cranny, Florian put the suitcase and the rucksack by the door. They were picking him up tomorrow morning and he had learned to always be prepared. Alfons still looked a bit down so Florian swung an arm over his shoulder and shook him a bit. "Come on, let's throw a goodbye party!"

There was an instant change in Alfons's mood. The word 'party' for him had the same effect like when you give a dog a bone to chew on. He just loved parties.

"It'll be even better then Evan's party last year! Awesome!" Alfons said enthusiastically and a wide grin stretched across his face. Florian grinned too, he really needed some kind of drink anyway.

That night, after light's out, half of the boy's dormitory had snuck out. How they managed to do such a feat is something they'll never tell. They all went to a nightclub a bit farther away from their dormitory. Experience taught them that they weren't the only ones who liked to sneak out and get wasted, since last time they ran into half the staff in the club down the street from the dormitory.

There was loud music and flashing lights and lots of sweaty bodies grinding into each other. But the guys weren't dancing yet. With Florian in the lead, they occupied a booth in a darkened corner with a perfect view of the dance floor and all the girls that came slithering by.

Florian and his crew were laughing and telling stories of his most best and amazing feats. They were having another laughing fit when a girl with lovely straight red hair in a lime-green tube top and purple short shorts came swirling by. As she passed several wolf whistles followed her.

"Bloody Hell look at that one! She 's like rubber!" Stephan called out, nudging Florian in the ribs. "I'd love to burn her out!"

There were boos and laughter again and jests on Stephan's part when Alfons stood up and tapped his glass. Even though the sound could barely be heard from the loud, booming music, they all saw the gesture and quieted down. Alfons hugged Florian and grinned once he got every one's attention.

"Our ickle Mr. Flower is leaving the nest, gentlemen!" He shouted joyfully and most of the guys laughed. Florian punched him playfully in the ribs. They've been calling him 'Mr. Flower' ever since he came to the school. Alfons snickered as he continued his speech.

"Despite his girly name, he has showed us countless times that he is man enough for anything!"

There were shouts of "Yeah!" , "Damn right he is!" and "Florian woohoo!" throughout the table. Alfons put up his hand and the gang quieted again but still snickering and giggling silently.

"That was the beginning of his legacy! He is the Mischief King!"

"Mischief King! Mischief King!" They all began to chant simultaneously, banging their fists on the table. Their drinks shook and rattled a little, some of the liquid jumped out of their glasses in protest to the sudden tablequake. The guys quieted down again as Alfons continued to speak.

"There was the gluing Mr. Finnigin to his chair!" Alfons shouted and the guys shouted back "Yeah!"

"And stapling all Sister Agatha's books to the table! And posting Mr. Randall's poetry to Mr. Flint on the school website for everyone to see!"

"Cheers to Mr. Randall and Mr. Flint! The newlyweds!" The guys erupted with laughter and jeers and they raised their glasses to salute the toast for their two teachers.

"And lets not forget how he sent Mrs. Canker a very 'special' birthday present! Goth Man (the male prostitute)! Chains, whips and all!"

"I thought she was going to faint from the shock." One of the boys exclaimed, miming a girly, fluttering faint. They all roared with laughter.

"I thought she was going to go for it." Another spoke up with an evil grin and he got punched in the shoulder by almost all of them

"Aargh! Geoffrey that's disgusting!" They all chimed together, making mocking revolted faces.

They all laughed again and cracked jokes about that special event. Mrs. Canker had left on a three-day holiday for her birthday and left one of the absent-minded teachers in charge. On the day she was supposed to come back the boys present at the table, created a proper distraction. Florian somehow managed to sneak in the male prostitute, Goth Man into Mrs. Cankers office. The office was very large and had a very comfortable-looking sofa 'for guests'. So Florian led the baffled black-haired man into the office and sat him down on said sofa.

"_Now, the birthday girl will be here in an hour or two so set yourself in a very seductive position and...have fun!" Florian explained quickly to the man. He was about to run out the door but he paused just as he grabbed the handle. "Oh and feel free to not use protection! She's on the pill!"_

"_Wonderful." The man said plainly and spread himself over the sofa. He had spread his legs wide open and thrown his head back so that his black hair touched the floor. He was in some kind of S&M outfit, all leather straps and chains and...lots of uncovered flesh._

When Mrs. Canker finally arrived, to her it seemed like nothing had happened at all. So she went to her office to rest on her favourite sofa. When she entered said office, she went into a momentary state of shock. The best thing out of all these pranks was that Florian was never caught. Only Mrs. Canker suspected him but the rest of the teachers rather adored him.

Mrs. Canker had tried to catch Florian since the 'Goth Man' incident. She had tried to send the prostitute home (or wherever he came from, Hell maybe) the man insisted she'd pay him for coming all the way up here.

He also seemed quite taken with her as he came calling on her the other day, dressed normally of course. Since the entire school has cameras, there was one in the principle's office, naturally. So when the boys hacked into the system and watched the confrontation they were all holding their sides from laughing so hard. Said video is now on YouTube with most views.

Chuckling at the memory, Florian patted Alfons's back and his friend smiled down at him happily. He tried to quiet the guys once more, his face becoming more serious now.

"But Florian also helped those in need."

The table quieted as all the faces grew serious and solemn.

"When Andrew here, " Alfons pointed to a blonde boy with a crew cut, "needed help with his lessons, well let's face it Drew, you're not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer." He added with a snicker. Andrew didn't look too much offended, he even agreed.

Alfons continued. "Florian tutored him every day until he could manage on his own. Free of charge."

There were nods all around and Andrew hugged Florian gratefully over the table.

"And when Stephan was having girl troubles, Florian hooked him up with a girl who secretly had a crush on him. They're still an item too."

Stephen nodded, a goofy smile appearing on his face as he shook Florian's hand. "Thanks man."

Alfons's voice grabbed their attention again. "And whenever one of us needed a friend, Florian was there to listen to us."

Another round of nods. Florian smiled sheepishly. Alfons was being dramatic again.

"Whenever one of us was in trouble, Florian came to rescue us. He is a true friend indeed."

"To Florian, best friend and glorious Mischief King!" Alfons finally shouted out, holding his glass up in the toast. The rest of the guys roared, repeating Alfons's words and gulping down their drinks greedily. After the toast, Florian hailed a waiter over to their table and ordered another round for his friends. Not long after the drinks were already half gone did the guys finally join the dancing masses on the floor. Alfons had already risen out of his own seat to go and dance when he was pulled gently back down. He seemed confused, glancing over to Florian with a blanched out look on his face.

"Stay a bit with me, please? I don't feel like dancing right now."

"Do you feel sick? I thought the beer here tasted funny."

"No, it's not the beer, Alfie."

"What's wrong, Florian?"

He looked genuinely concerned. They had passed the whole macho stage of their friendship a long time ago. They were too close to act like they were invincible. So Florian just shrugged and put his head on the table, cushioned by his folded arms. When he lifted his head again, his eyes seemed pleading.

"My mum died two days ago. Her funeral is tomorrow."

"Blimey. I'm sorry man, I had no idea." Alfons said, surprised. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." Florian replied. "I hardly knew my mum. I don't think I even remember what she looked like."

"Is that what's bothering you then?" Alfons asked again, patting Florian's back reassuringly. He just shook his head. His face scrunched up as he thought about it. It has been bothering him all day in fact, ever since that old man left.

"Not really. That man that came the other day, Mr. Dolnez, he answered too quickly to my question about mum. Like it was practiced."

"Well, the bloke was probably expecting you'd ask about your mum so he prepared." Alfons said in a reasonable voice. Seeing that Florian wasn't speaking, he tried to get up again but the hand still holding his gripped him tightly once he moved away. So with a sigh, Alfons sat down again.

After his pause Florian replied. "Yeah, maybe. He was crying."

Alfons lifted a brow at this. "Crying? Isn't that a little pansy-ish? Even for an old guy?"

Florian sniggered and gazed at alfons meaningfully. "You're one to talk Alfons." He said in a low voice, barely heard over the music drumming out of the enormous speakers. Alfons burned bright red and pouted.

"That was once in third grade and it was because Beatrice would hold my hand." He answered hotly, still blushing furiously. Florian rolled his eyes. It was more or less that he had forced her to hold his hand and she kicked him in the shins. But he wasn't going to tease him about it tonight so he just let it slide.

"Right."

Not wanting to get into that subject, Alfons steered their conversation back onto the right track. "So, why did you think it was odd that the old geezer was crying?"

Florian shrugged. Now that he thought about it, it might be just him overreacting. But something in his mind kept nagging him to doubt it. "He looked like a butler. Since when do butlers cry when their employers die?"

It didn't take Alfons long to think this over. There really was only one explanation, to him at least. "Well, I guess your mum was a nice person to him."

Florian opened his mouth to retort when one of the guys banged into the table, a beer bottle in his hand. He looked a bit drunk but not enough for his speech to become slurred. "Oi! You two! Come and dance! This beat is awesome!" And he zipped away again, swaying and doing some odd hopping moves in the crowd.

As the two boys watched him go, Alfons got up again and this time tugged Florian's hand along with him, pulling his friend nearly out of his seat.

"Hey come on let's go dance. There are a few girls eyeing you in that corner, go and say hi."

"Alright, fine." Florian said with a sigh and let himself be led to the corner with the gaggle of cute girls giggling and whispering, watching hopefully as the two approached. But Florian suddenly tugged him back, stopping him in his tracks. When Alfons turned around, he did look rather annoyed. If there was anything else he loved besides parties, it was girls at the parties.

Ignoring his death-glare, Florian plunged his free hand into his jeans pocket and pursed his lips as he tried to find something. He patted himself all over and a grin sprang suddenly on his face as he pulled out a set of jangling keys with lots of little key-chain trinkets from his back pocket.

"Here before I forget." He said and unhooked a green little model of a light sabre from Star Wars. It glowed neon blue if the button in the handle was pushed. He thrust the light sabre key-chain into Alfons's hands.

"So you'll remember me." Florian said with a large grin. He was absolutely loving Alfons's face right now. He looked so shocked. First he kept staring at the gift in his hands and then he slowly gazed at him, pure adoration and respect glowing in his green irises.

"Thanks mate. This is... I mean I know how much you love it...Thank you, really." He stuttered. Florian chuckled.

He knew how much Alfons actually loved his little light sabre key-chain and he had been eyeing it for a long time ever since he saw it on Florian's key-ring. Alfons was a big Star Wars nut as much as he was.

Florian leaned in closely to Alfons, his lips reaching his ear. "Come on mate, pretty girls await us." He said with a laugh and pulled on his hand to budge him from his spot.

Snapping out of his little mini 'Mrs. Canker shock', he smiled his impish smile and shouted "Lead on!" while waving his glowing little light sabre in the air.

* * *

Aah, lightsabres, music and booze. that's what I like the most, oooh yeah. Lol. I hope this got some of you interested, I have a good feeling about this story ^_^

Till next time then!

*Ta-chan *_*


	2. Sanity In The Rain

Well, not too many reviews on the first chapter but that's ok. I've only got two chapters, the third is still 'under construction' but it will be finished soon. I know these chapters might seem a little short but I'm working on length as well. If I write too much, the story won't be so interesting! Lol.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Florian, Alfons and all of the other minor characters that don't even exist in Hellsing or the OVA are pretty much my creations. I don't own Hellsing. If I did, we'd all probably be vampires by now :D

* * *

The next morning, Florian woke up with a splitting headache. He rose from the bed, his naked torso becoming exposed as the thin sheet cover tumbled down. He looked around, bleary eyed at his room. There were Stephan and Leo, George and Geoffrey, Adam and Ryan all sleeping on the floor, at the desks or half on the beds and half off them. How did they all get here anyway?

He glanced over to Alfons's bed. The brown-haired teen was on his back, foot and arm dangling from the side of the bed and his head hanging down over the side as well, mouth wide open while loud, rumbling snores ripped from him. In his hand he was still clutching the light sabre Florian had given him last night as a present.

Florian chuckled, but the sound of his own laugh increased his headache tenfold. Then he groaned which really only did the same thing. Apparently he couldn't chuckle and groan at the same time without having his head split in two. Carefully retracting his legs, which were being hugged by Stephan, from the bed Florian grabbed a towel, his tooth brush and some soap and made his way to the door leading out into the hallway.

But once he opened the door, there stood an angry looking horse in his way. Which was something he couldn't understand. How can a horse look angry anyway?

Wait, why was this horse dressed in women's clothing? That printed flower dress and cardigan were horrible, even for a guy to notice is saying a lot.

Oh, the horse was speaking now. Since when do horses speak?

"...cannot believe...! ...went and got drunk last night!... Of all things!" The horse's shrill voice finally reached his ears. Florian sleepily rubbed his eyes and the bleariness faded away which was when he realized that it wasn't a talking horse wearing an ugly dress but Mrs. Canker yelling at him and wearing an ugly dress. So basically nothing's changed much.

His headache just got increased a thousand-fold, what from horses speaking and wearing flower dresses to that annoying voice still yelling at him. Could she not see that he was in pain here?

"I am ashamed of you, Florian!" She continued to shout, her nostrils flaring angrily, her cheeks flushed pink. "You reek of alcohol!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't if you're not blocking the way to the lavatory, Mrs. Canker." He just heard himself speaking without even knowing what he said. "And that dress is very ugly."

He saw Mrs. Canker's face do some sort of spasm and he could guess that she was probably trying to restrain herself from strangling him. He didn't care, he still had no idea what he just said.

All he knew was, his hair was a mess, he was half naked, his pants were wrinkled and his friends were strewn all over the floor like toys. And he really wanted to go brush his teeth because he could still taste the disgusting after taste of alcohol mixed with bad morning breath in his mouth and it was driving him nuts.

"Let him freshen up a bit, Mrs. Canker. It's alright really." Another, more soothing and gentle voice told the glaring woman. She seemed caught by surprise from this other voice. It was Mr. Dolnez. He was dressed pretty much the same as yesterday, only he added a shiny black bowler's hat to go with his outfit. He also had white gloves on, which Florian never really noticed last time they met. Or maybe it was because he couldn't remember at the moment, what with the alcohol and headache and all.

"He's made you wait!" Mrs. Canker shouted, turning her angry glare back on Florian. "And you'll both be late for..." She trailed off, now looking uncomfortable. Mr. Dolnez just patted her back and gave her one of his kind smiles.

"It's alright Mrs. Canker. We won't be late for our appointment." He said smoothly and gently pushed her aside so Florian could pass. He gave him an understanding nod and steered the silent, Mrs. Canker away from Florian's room, saying something like 'Let's have a nice cup of tea."

Once Florian got rid of the awful taste in his mouth, his head and his vision completely cleared up, he made his way back to his room. As he opened the door, the stink of sweat and alcohol hit him straight in the face.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered under his breath and he tiptoed around the still sleeping bodies on the floor. "This place really does reek!"

Getting dressed and fixing his hair while still holding his breath had to be a new record. He couldn't believe he got ready so quickly and still managed to breathe. He opened the one single window to let some fresh air in. Once some of the smell was gone, he began to work on waking up his friends so that they don't get in trouble.

Waking Stephan up was easiest. He could sleep through a fire without noticing but once someone starts to shake him awake, he springs up like a bunny, raring to have a go at life while still half-sleeping.

"Immup! Immup!" He started reassuring Florian, eyes still half-closed. He only laughed and led Stephan to the door. "I'm sure you are."

Next were the twins, George and Geoffrey. They were on the floor sleeping side by side with two beach towels covering them. Florian rolled his eyes and proceeded to shake them awake too. The trick with them was, since they're one of those really deeply connected twins, if Florian woke one up, the other would wake up almost immediately. Which was what happened. He sent them out the room as well.

A fresh breeze blew into the room and it was such a relief that most of the smell was gone now. Florian then woke up Leo. He too, jumped to his feet rather agilely and had shouted "Ham!" before he noticed that he was in Florian's room. Feeling sheepish and slightly embarrassed, he left the room by himself.

By then Ryan and Adam were slightly coming around from their drunken stupor. They got the shock of their lives when they woke up in each other's embrace. Florian's never laughed so hard since Mrs. Canker's Goth Man. The only people left in his room were him and Alfons, who was still sleeping soundly in that weird position of his.

"Alfi... Alfi wake up!"

Alfons didn't even twitch. Right above his bed was a sexy poster of Eva Longoria in some random pose. Florian knew how in love Alfons was with her so he decided to try something. If that didn't wake him up then he was most definitely a lost cause.

"Alfons Lorenzo Garcia, Eva Longoria has arrived! And she's now divorced!"

Alfons's green eyes sprang open and they widened instantly. "Huh what? Longoria's here? Whe–" He trailed off, seeing Florian sitting on the floor, laughing with all his might. "Not amusing, Florian." He said crossly, but he couldn't stop the grin stretching onto his face as he too started to laugh.

"You should've seen your face!" Florian gasped through his laughing fit. But their mirth was cut short when there was a monotonous knocking on their door, followed by the polite tones of Mr. Dolnez.

"Florian, are you finished?"

"Yes, Mr. Dolnez."

"Splendid. I shall be outside waiting for you in the car. Don't take too long, please. Our...um...appointment is being put on hold until your arrival."

They could hear his retreating footsteps. Once there was no other sound coming from the hallway, Alfons stared at Florian like he was an alien and he just noticed the antennae sticking out from his head.

"Bloody Hell! You're holding up an entire funeral?"

"I can't believe you sound excited by that fact."

"Not excited just... your mum must've been very important! You must be very important! They don't just stall funerals like that!"

"Shut up Alfi." Florian grumbled. He glanced at the door and rose up from the floor. "I have to go now. Can't keep the dead waiting, right?"

"Err...right." Alfons agreed uncertainly. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment until another knock sounded on the door.

"I'm coming!" Florian shouted, perhaps a bit too angrily but he was all on edge this morning, so who could really blame him?

Florian soon found himself sitting in a fancy car. He listened to the car roll down the driveway of the boarding school, the small pebbles making crunching noises under the big black wheels of the vehicle. The sound sort of relaxed him, however odd that might be.

The second knock at the door wasn't Mr. Dolnez again, but all the staff members to say farewell to him. He was kind of touched and torn by sudden waves of guilt from the pranks he had pulled on them. So since they weren't going to see him again, florian thought he'd take the chance and come clean. After he confessed of his 'sins' all the teachers stared at him. Then every single one of them smiled.

They told him they knew all along it was him. But since he had not done any harm (the poetry fiasco had in fact brought Mr. Randall and Mr. Flint together in holy matrimony after all), they had forgiven him. He was a good student, bright and funny so it didn't matter if he pulled a prank here and there.

"Gave us all a few good laughs!" said Sister Agatha, clutching her precious bible closely to her chest. Florian somehow doubted she had laughed when he stapled all her books onto her desk.

But still, they said their goodbyes to him and hugged him and wished him good luck.

So now he was sitting in this big car, watching his old life fade away in the background until it was gone. He was now entering his new life, given a fresh start, a new turned over leaf.

"I'm getting way too philosophical." He murmured to himself, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Mr. Dolnez glanced into the rear-view mirror at the reflection of the teenager he had gone to pick up at sir Integra's final request. He never really knew she had had a child and he was a little hurt that she had not confided even in him about her only son. Not to mention who the Hell his father was. The only connection he could see between this boy and Integra was they had the same facial expressions and the same cold blue eyes.

Other then that, he bore no resemblance of any kind to the Hellsing lineage. His hair was chocolate brown, nearly black, curly and thick. It reached his shoulders and there were even a few braids with colorful beads on them, hanging behind his ear. His skin was a darker shade of the tan Integra had. His shoulders were not very broad and he seemed a bit thin. He couldn't detect any muscle on him at all.

His eyes, though cold blue, were very large. His brows were black and slightly bushy and his nose and mouth were of larger proportions then Sir Integra's. His arms and legs were long, his fingers also very long, bony and pointy. His voice was a very deep baritone even for a lad his age. He didn't even have that much of an English accent! He also wore very tacky jewelry; a wooden beaded necklace, a black thumb ring and a silver ring on his index finger on his right hand.

The old man squinted his eyes as he took in more of his new master's appearance. Then his eyes widened as he spotted something that he couldn't ever picture on a Hellsing.

Dear Lord are those earrings? On his left ear, the ghastly thing looped down from the top of his ear to the flappy lobe like rows of little silver chains and on his other ear was a simple diamond stud.

"Hey hey watch the road!" Florian had shouted and the car swerved a little to avoid a very big lorry. It honked and the driver shook his fist as he drove by.

"My apologies, sir. I got momentarily distracted."

"Um, it's alright Mr. Dolnez. I'm just happy we didn't crash." Florian said with a sigh. Should this guy even be driving at all? He saw the old man smile at him through the mirror.

"You may call me Walter, please. Mr. Dolnez sounds so formal."

"Um, okay Walter." He said in uncertain agreement. A silence followed. Florian gazed at the zooming cars from out the car window, although he could only distinguish fuzzy outlines of the passing cars. It was raining hard and the windows were just a blurry, watery mess. Typical English weather. Dark, enormous, forbidding storm clouds covered the entire sky and blocked out the sun. not even a ray of light could peek through.

Florian heaved a rather depressing sigh. "God, I hate rain." He muttered bitterly, glaring at the watery bleakness outside. The rain pounded against the glass and roof of the car like tiny little hammers. The noise irritated him since his hangover headache was still present. He heard Mr. Dolnez, or rather as the man had told him, Walter chuckle at his statement.

"I rather like the rain." He said, giving him a smile through the rear view mirror. "I think it's soothing."

Florian snorted doubtfully. "If you think this bloody weather is soothing then you're completely batty." He said plainly. "No sane person can really like the rain. It's so dreary and gloomy."

Walter let out a laugh. At least the lad was honest and straightforward. Perhaps he got some of his personality from Integra. God only knew how 'charming' she could be at times.

"Who said I was sane? A man my age...there is no sanity to leave behind." He replied. The look on Florian's face was priceless. He looked downright gobsmacked. Walter smiled to himself as he took a left turn. "Ah, here we are, Florian." He informed his new employer.

Florian gaped open-mouthed as the car pulled into a vast street that seemed like a private driveway entrance to his new home. Said entrance in question was impressive enough. It had large wrought iron kissing gates that towered over them as they opened to let the car pass through. He watched as trees grew instantly upwards as they neared the manor. The manor was enormous, at least to him it was.

It had numerous windows and large oak doors for the front entrance. Florian couldn't close his mouth. Walter chuckled at the young teenager's reaction. Getting him used to Hellsing will be very interesting for the entire staff to see.

Florian couldn't come to his senses. He was so taken by the sheer vastness of the grounds, the manor and its private little army, that he was rendered speechless. Honestly though, what can a guy say in a situation like this other then 'Hell yeah!'

Which was exactly what he had shouted when he entered the mansion. His shout echoed off the walls of the entrance hall, repeating it faintly. He swivelled around countlessly on the spot, taking in every inch of the huge hall. Only when he saw that Walter was still outside, struggling with his luggage, did Florian snap out of his daze. He ran out of the mansion and back into the pouring rain.

"Here, I can take those." He told Walter and pried his luggage from his old gnarled hands. Walter did look a bit winded and out of breath but he smiled graciously and nodded. "Thank you."

Walter led him through the mansion as Florian tugged his luggage along. He showed him the study and the library and the kitchens and the shooting range. They huffed up some stairs where the bedrooms were and his mother's old office. Walter finally halted in front of a door at the end of an abnormally long hallway. He let the door swing open, soundless and swept his hand towards the inside of the room.

"This is to be your room, sir."

If Florian thought the Entrance Hall was cool then he had no idea what was coming. His room was beautiful, big and spacious. A bit too girly though, with the four poster canopy bed (but he kind of liked it) and its sand-colored silk covers and fine white cotton sheets.

"It used to be your mother's room, sir."

"Florian."

"Excuse me?"

"If we're going to be on a first name basis then you can call me Florian."

"Just leave your things here and get ready for the..." Walter trailed off, looking elsewhere. It was kind of uncomfortable to say 'funeral'. It was still so unbelievable to him that Sir Integra was gone. But Florian just nodded wearily.

"I will."

A tense moment passed between them. They stood at arm's length averting their gazes from each other. Walter seemed pretty interested in watching the rain sliding down the pane windows and almost flinched when he heard Florian start to speak.

"Where is she being...buried?" The young man asked, staring intently at his black thumb ring. Walter took a deep breath and let it out silently before answering him.

"Hellsing has a private cemetery. The ceremony is being held here, at the grounds."

"Oh."

The old man turned and left Florian alone. The young teenager heaved all his baggage onto the bed. It was so quiet. Slowly, he unpacked one suitcase and pulled out a black business suit his mother had sent him. As he dressed, his thoughts wandered. He began wishing he had at least known his mother a bit better. Letters don't really reveal many things about a person. He stood before a floor-length mirror and inspected himself.

He looked a lot older then before, wearing this suit. Sighing, he went downstairs and back into the main hall where he found the old man waiting for him again. Walter offered him a smile and they both made their way through the wet grass and the pounding rain. This time Walter had brought an umbrella.

They reached a hill where there was a large group of people standing under a lot of black umbrellas. The rain sounded especially loud as it splattered against the waterproof material.

Walter and Florian joined the group and Florian felt a bit shy, seeing all those eyes eyeing him with scrutiny.

The priest read a prayer and a few gave eulogies about his mum; how strong-willed she was, how stubborn she was and how she led the organization bravely through thick and thin. A lot of people seemed to have respected her immensely and some even shed a few tears. The last person to say farewell was a girl, no older then Florian himself. She had spiky blonde hair, blue-tinted sunglasses and seemed a bit pale.

"Sir Integra gave me a home and a job. She made me understand the purpose of this organization when I was lost. She even saved me from a certain death." Here she paused and a small smile graced her young face, like she was laughing inwardly at some inside joke. Then it disappeared again and she continued.

"I will always be grateful for her generosity, however uncommon it may have been. Without her I would be a penniless orphan and without her I wouldn't have a purpose to serve."

The girl bowed her head and stepped back into the crowd. Next, two ample-bodied men went over to the dark coffin made of high-quality oak wood. They struggled to lift the heavy thing and before he could stop himself, Florian ran out to them and yelled: "Wait!"

The two men stopped struggling with the coffin and looked at him with eyebrows raised. Most of the group did. Florian tried not to blush too much as he approached the coffin.

"I..." He began and noticed that some of the people were giving him glares. "I want to see her."

There was a ripple of disapproving mutters throughout the crowd and some of the glares intensified. Walter stepped up with his umbrella and stood next to Florian and the coffin.

"He's her son, gentlemen. Let him see her." He said in a soft voice and another ripple of whispers rolled through the crowd. The two men gave each other, obviously disapproving looks but said nothing as one of them opened the first half of the coffin and backed away.

Following Florian, Walter leaned over so that the body wouldn't get soaked from the rain. Florian moved even closer so that he could look inside the coffin and a lump suddenly formed in his throat.

His mother lay there in a olive green business suit, much like his own. She had a white-collared dress shirt underneath and a red cravat held with a tiny silver cross pin. She too wore white gloves. The inside of the coffin was of white, gleaming silk and her hair, silver from age, fanned out all around her body.

Her hair, Florian thought with a little ironic smile, would be something all fairytale princesses would be jealous of, for it looked so sleek and smooth. It even had this weird shine to it, even though there was no light outside.

Her skin didn't lose its tan though her cheeks were hollow and she looked a bit thin since her suit seemed a little too big for her. Her face was creased with wrinkles; most were on her forehead and Florian could guess that she was probably always deep in thought. There were some around her mouth and that could only mean that she frowned a lot too.

Florian reached his hand out and gently stroked her face. Her round, silver-rimmed glasses glinted in the non-existent light. Even now her mouth was frowning, as if she wasn't happy with the fact that she was dead.

"She lived a long life. I'm sure she thought about you constantly." Florian heard Walter whisper softly in his ear and his breath caught in his throat, making him let out a strangled, gurgling noise.

Something hot and wet trailed down his cheeks and he hastily brushed it away with the back of his hand. Men shouldn't cry. He was a man, he told himself, he can't cry.

"Alright." Florian finally said and his voice sounded a bit tight but he pulled on a straight face and turned away. "You can...continue now."

As he backed away the two burly men heaved the coffin and placed it into the dug-up grave in the wet, muddy ground. Slowly the crowd began to disperse, milling about and talking to their comrades as they made their way back to the manor.

Florian now sat cross-legged on the large bed alone in his new room. His things were still unpacked and lay forgotten in a corner. He just stared blankly at the door in front of him. He didn't even flinch when Walter entered holding his customary silver tray with tea.

"I thought you'd like a cup, sir." The old butler said kindly and laid the tray on the night stand beside the bed. Florian just nodded automatically.

"Thanks, Walter."

Walter sat on the edge of the bed. He felt weary and his bones ached, his joints hurt and he had constant pains in his knees. He was most definitely too old to continue doing this job. But since he was loyal to the Hellsing line, he figured he could last a bit longer, just until the new heir was settled into the business correctly.

"This is her will, sir." He said again in that kind, quiet voice and pointed to a thick, yellowing envelope on the silver tray. Florian turned his head to stare at it then his hand slowly reached out and grabbed it. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside it. Her last letter.

_Dear Florian,_

_I am only human (despite the annoying protests of others) and humans live a defined period of time. I am not one to get emotional over such trivial things as dying and love. But since I've had you, some part of me changed. No one knows about you, not even my most trusted friend and employee, Walter. I am not ashamed of you as my son. I was merely protecting you. You are my heir to the Hellsing family. You are my heir to my organization. If my enemies knew about you, they would've sought you out and killed you._

_And since my time is at an end, I've decided to make it official. Walter will receive a detailed letter about your birth, age, appearance and whereabouts so he can reach you. He knows_ _the rest_._ I am sorry for not being your mother. In time you will learn and understand why I could not be with you even when I wanted to._

Florian turned over the piece of paper a few times to see if he missed something but there was nothing else written there. He shrugged and folded the paper. The crinkling sound echoed in the quiet room. Walter watched him intently, with some mild interest. As Florian put the paper back inside the envelope, he saw another, smaller piece of paper left forgotten inside. He didn't notice it before. Florian pulled it out, staring at it with curious blue eyes. He glanced at Walter and the old butler gave him an encouraging nod. It had only a few sentences on it and it looked more like a short note. Florian decided to read it aloud._  
_

_I, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leave my estate, my wealth and my organization to my son, Florian. With this letter I make him the heir to the Royal Order Of Protestant Knights and the Hellsing Organization. This is my last wish and I expect it to be fulfilled._

Florian had read it aloud and when he finished he saw Walter give a little smile. "Even before she died, she gave orders. It's very much like her." He said with a chuckle. It made Florian smile too.

Walter slowly stood up and gave a little groan as he straightened his back. "I've already organized a meeting with the other Knights. I shall make arrangements for your Knighting as well." He said curtly and began his way to the door but just as he reached it, florian's voice stopped him.

"K-Knighting?" He stuttered. He sounded surprised, maybe even a bit scared, Walter couldn't really tell. But he nodded as he looked at the young teen over his shoulder.

"Yes. You read yourself what Integra wrote. You are her heir."

"But I'm only 17! I don't know anything about all this!" He shouted frantically, waving his hand to indicate the organization. To his surprise, Walter laughed. "You'll learn on the job." He said simply and left the room before Florian could protest again.

Cripes the young teen was right, Walter laughed to himself, he definitely wasn't sane anymore if he thought Florian could pull this off.

* * *

Hope you ppl like the story. I mean, I know some of you do, I've already gotten two positive reviews! Yay! Third chapter will come soon I hope, lol. I mean, I'll give it my best. I gotta finish 'Mommy Seras and Daddy Alucard' anyway.

Til next time then!

*Ta-Chan *_*

p.s. - Every review I get shall be answered personally and anyone who would like to talk to me, just for the purpose of socialization, tell me and I'll add you to msn or skype or googletalk. Or you add me. We'll work something out lol.


	3. They Don't Like Me Very Much Do They?

Alright, here's the third chapter. I just thought this might be a good thing to write about. OMG ENTER Seras! Woooo! And btw thanks my dear reviewers, however few, for even reading the beginnings of this quacky story! Makes me alll waaarm and fuzzy inside! ^_^

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Florian, Alfons and all of the other minor characters that don't even exist in Hellsing, manga or the OVA are pretty much my creations. I don't own Hellsing. If I did, we'd all probably be vampires by now :D

* * *

Florian slowly glanced left, then right. Eleven bespectacled glares stared back at him. There was a silence in the Conference room, a silence that made Florian fidget and squirm. The oval table they were all sitting at was long and at the head of the table sat an old man.

Well, hard to tell if he was older then the rest of the 'knights'. Florian's eyes kept roaming back and forth, observing each old geezer sitting at the table. They however kept their steely glares on him and nowhere else.

No on said anything and everybody was waiting for someone to start speaking first. Florian then looked behind his shoulder. Walter was standing there, his hands folded behind his back and a reassuring smile was on his wrinkled face. He no longer stood as straight as he used too but old age will do that to a person.

"Walter." Florian whispered urgently. He tried to speak as quietly as possible but even his whisper was loud and echoed around the room. The glares intensified. Florian cringed.

"Walter," Florian repeated, "what do I do?"

The old butler never stopped smiling as he bent over to Florian's ear. "Try saying something. They won't bite." He whispered back and returned to his original position. The young teen rolled his eyes. That surely helped. But oh well, Florian thought to himself, might as well give it a try.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." He greeted the old men. Not one made a sound. Some just shared looks with each other. Florian let out a defeated sigh. Ok, now what?

"Walter, why is he here?" One of the knights suddenly asked, spearing the old butler with a cold gaze. Florian glanced at the butler behind him and his face fell when he saw Walter give the accusing knight a large, broad smile.

"He is Sir Hellsing's son, Sir Lionshire." He said calmly, putting his gnarly hand on Florian's shoulder. Florian looked up at Walter and felt him squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"Sir Hellsing's son?" Sir Lionshire exclaimed. "Sir Hellsing's never even married! "

There was a murmur of agreement through out the 'round' table. The old men nodded their heads and whispered and shot icy glances at Florian. He returned their glares with one of his own.

"You can't expect us to accept him as Hellsing's heir! He's an offspring of an unholy union!" Another knight said in a growling voice. Florian narrowed his blue eyes at the knight. He opened his mouth to retort rudely to him when he felt Walter's hand squeeze his shoulder tightly. So he closed his mouth and averted his glare to the floor.

"I have an official document and a testimony by Sir Integra Hellsing herself before her death." Walter declared in a serious voice. All eleven knights glared at him as he spoke. Florian's never seen such a grim bunch of old geezers like this before.

"It clearly states that Florian here is her heir." He gave them the letter and piece of paper that Florian had read only the day before. Walter placed the letters on the table and the knights passed it down to the knight at the head of the table. He sat there grim-faced as he read the letters. Afer a while he set them aside and looked Walter and Florian through his glasses.

"Sir Bell." Walter plainly stated, watching the old knight with interest. Sir Bell folded his pale hands together and merely nodded. "The papers state he is of Hellsing blood. We shall see about his roots though. It is still unacceptable that Sir Integra had an unholy affair and gave birth to a child out of wedlock."

"I'm certain there was a good reason for her to do so, Sir Bell." Walter replied calmly with one of his knowing smiles. "After all she was only a woman of flesh and blood."

Sir Lionshire spoke up again. "But she was also an honorable Knight and such actions are contrary to our Church." He shouted angrily. Florian had had enough by now. He put his hands down on the table and stood up abruptly. He glared at everyone at the table.

"What, just because she screwed with a man she might've loved?" Florian growled and there were some gasps throughout the room. One of the knights whose name hasn't been mentioned yet slammed his fist upon the table. He looked outraged.

"Watch your language, young man." He warned with a barking tone. Florian just sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the said knight. "I'm just saying, isn't that a little medieval? It is the 21st century after all. The Church doesn't have that much authority over people's lives anymore."

The knight lazily moved his eyes to the old Hellsing butler. He raised his eyebrow skeptically. "I'm surprised you haven't told him how to behave, Walter. This is disgraceful behavior."

"You very well know that Sir Integra would've said and acted the same way. He is entitled to his own opinions and has the freedom to voice them if he pleases. If you could handle Integra's opinions and actions then you'll learn to accept his as well." He said calmly, his smile never fading.

The knights who protested quieted down, looking solemn and disapproving, grumbling about how unorthodox Integra was and that her child was just the same. "Unspeakable." He muttered, "Totally disrespectful.".

Walter didn't listen to the whispers or the grumbles. They're only old men, he laughed to himself, all old men do is grumble and complain.

Florian however was grinning broadly, feeling triumphant as they settled after the dressing-down Walter had given them. But he felt like he should put in a word of agreement. "Y-yeah! What he said!"

Walter chuckled and patted Florian's shoulder meaningfully. "Let me handle this Master Florian." He whispered kindly to the new Hellsing heir. Florian's triumph kind of deflated after that but he didn't say another word. He just sat there and waited, looking quite bored.

"We shall welcome him to the Round Table after his knighthood, Mr. Dolnez." Sir Bell said in a dull, defeated voice. The smile on Walter's face grew wider. "Splendid."

There was another silence, a not so quiet one. There were still some hushed protests and others still speared Florian with deadly glares. Walter took this as a cue to leave. He clapped and rubbed his hands together. He prodded Florian to get up and bowed to the knights respectfully.

"Now if you'll excuse us, good sirs, we have a Knighting ceremony to prepare for." He said, sounding happy and cheerful. Then his smile somewhat faltered and was replaced with a sort of worried look. "Also I think I left the kettle on down in the kitchen. Oh dear, I hope it hasn't boiled over."

Florian couldn't risk a glance at the old knights, he thought he'd burst his gut from laughing after seeing their stunned faces. He let Walter push him out of the conference room without effort and once the doors were closed he looked at that old, wrinkled face with a raised brow.

"So what happens now?" Florian asked quietly as they slowly walked to his mother's old office. Walter let out a sigh. He sounded tired and Florian concluded he probably was.

"We get you prepared for your ceremony. I've arranged for it to be in a few days from now."

"Oh." Florian looked at his shiny black leather shoes. He had been dressed in his finest clothes for this meeting. Stark white shirt, immaculate black suit with gold cuff-links and perfectly ironed trousers and new shoes. Walter wanted to do something with his hair (like hack it off) and Florian had worked an entire hour and a half just to convince the old codger to leave it alone.

He got all dressed up to make a good impression and he got the feeling that this show didn't really work. Florian frowned as he watched from his window the knights exit the manor one by one in their fancy cars.

"They don't like me much, do they?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement. He knew they didn't exactly warm up to him. That hurt him, or rather it hurt his pride. He was loved by _everyone _. He never had an enemy before. There was never a chance for them to be created. Walter coughed, a terrible hacking noise it was. Florian spun around only to see the old man take a deep, calming breath and wipe the tears from his eyes. He gave him a smile. All that man did was smile.

"They don't like the fact that you are Integra's heir. They may be loyal but they'd be after Integra's wealth had you not appeared."

Florian kept his gaze on the outside. The last of the knights, Sir Bell had just opened the car door. He turned his head and looked up and gave Florian a small smile before sitting into the long, shiny limo.

"Don't worry about them, sir. They are only for show." Walter said and patted his back. Florian looked at him and chuckled. "I never worry Walter. It's beneath me."

The old retainer stared at him and then laughed as well. "Good to know that, Master Florian." He said whilst still chuckling. His mind kept asking him when he was going to tell Florian about Hellsing and its purpose. They both stayed quiet. Florian continued watching from his window. It was raining still and the rain splattered loudly against the glass.

"Come Master Florian." Walter suddenly said and without warning grabbed Florian's wrist and dragged him out of the office. The young Hellsing hir spluttered in surprise. "W-Walter! What the- What are you-!"

"There is someone I'd want you to meet." Walter said simply as he continue to drag the confused teen down a set of stone steps. It grew darker as they descended and more chilly. As Florian gasped from running willy-nilly all over the manor, he saw that his breath turned into white puffs of wispy air. It was that cold down here?

"Walter!" Florian shouted and tried to tug on his wrist. But the old man only chuckled and pulled him further down the stone corridor that snaked before them. They followed the path even further down where it was almost pitch black had there not been a few torches lining the walls. Wait, torches?

"Alright, where the fuck are we Walter? And stop smiling, it creeps me out!" Florian growled, glaring at the old butler and his stupid smile. Walter didn't stop smiling but rather his smile grew into a grin. "We are under the manor, sir." He answered and took a sharp left turn that sent Florian stumbling. Finally they stopped their mad dash and stood in front of a door. Actually there were few doors down here and most of them were labeled. But the one they stood in front of wasn't. Now Florian was really confused.

"Why exactly are we under the manor and why is it so freezing?"

"Oh I just thought a tour of the manor would do you good." Walter replied nonchalantly and knocked on the door. Florian continued to grumble when he heard a timid voice say "Come in Water!" and said crazy old butler opened the door.

The room looked like a dungeon or it probably was before it got 'remodeled'.

There was a round little table in the center of the room with two antique-looking chairs, a large sort of armoire closet near the door and next to it was a small desk and an ornate mirror above it. Beside the desk was a chest of drawers and a few decorative things on it's surface. On the other side was a brown leather sofa with a tall white-shaded lamp.

Just opposite of the door was a large canopy bed, much like the one in Florian's room. Only the canopy of this bed, the young Hellsing noted with interest, was a different shape. It looked so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Homey." Florian muttered, casting a glance throughout the room. Most of the furniture, he guessed, was Victorian or whatever. It did look rather historical. But the girl that was sitting at the desk was definitely modern. And most definitely pretty.

_'Oh, Alfons would have a field day with this one.'_ Florian thought with a nostalgic chuckle.

"Hello Walter." She said with a smile. But the smile faltered when she noticed Florian standing beside her old friend. "Oh. Sir Hellsing?" She inquired, peering at him strangely. Florian couldn't see her eyes clearly, her bangs covered them.

"Not yet." Walter said before Florian could answer. "His knighting ceremony is in a few days."

The girl (Florian could see that she was young, perhaps a few years older then him) stood up gracefully and walked over to the two visitors. She smiled again, her lips closed and she extended her dainty hand to Florian.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you anyway." She chirped happily. Florian shook her hand, noticing that she too wore white gloves. What is the deal with those gloves?

"Hey." Florian said, sounding surprised. He recognized this girl. "You're that girl from my mother's funeral!"

"Um, yes." She answered, uncertain of how to react to such a thing. " I was at Sir Integra's funeral."

"Master Florian," Walter cut in, "this is Officer Seras Victoria. She works for us."

"Oh? What is it that you do?"

"Well, I. . . um. . ." Seras laughed nervously but didn't really answer. She glanced at Walter with pleading eyes._ 'What do I tell him, Walter? Help!' _She implored him in his mind. The old retainer took his cue and answered for her. Poor thing, catching her off-guard like this.

"Officer Victoria is to be your. . . bodyguard." Walter said slowly. Seras glared at him, she seemed rather shocked. Florian on the other hand, just raised his brow at the old coot and stared at him skeptically.

"Why?"

"Security reasons." Walter answered happily. Seras began laughing nervously again and clapped Florian harshly (though it wasn't intended) on the shoulder.

"Have no fear Florian! You're safe with me!" She declared proudly and gave him two thumbs-up, grinning broadly. But Florian wasn't really paying attention to her and her enthusiasm. He was getting a vague cold feeling from this room. It unnerved him.

"Yes, well. . . I thought that maybe Victoria could show around the mansion. I would do it myself but my bones aren't what they used to be." Walter said and put a hand on his back to make his point that he was old. It was very comical for Seras, as she knew him and of his past. She couldn't stop snickering. They both escorted the tired Walter out of the room and back up to the more sheery halls of Hellsing. Once they saw to it that Walter was snug in his room, for apparently his joints really did ache, Seras glanced awkwardly at her soon-to-be boss.

"Right. Shall we go then, Mr. Hellsing?" She asked cheerily and point to the other side of the corridor where there were a set of stairs leading upwards to the second and third floor. "I could show the grounds first if you like?"

"It's raining. We'll get soaked."

"I like the rain." Seras replied wistfully as they passed one of the large windows in the hall. "It relaxes me."

"You're all barking mad to like this stupid weather!" Florian exclaimed, stupified. What is with these people and the rain? Are they just naturally melancholic or something?

"Hmm, yes. well I guess you could say some of us are mad." She said in a thoughtful voice. Florian just stared at her, shocked. But he said nothing as they made their way through the levels of Hellsing. Seras told him about Hellsing (leaving a few details out). She said that Hellsing provided protection to England and that's why they had so many soldiers and armed vehicles and weapons at their disposal. She showed him the armory, the weapons lab, the medical examination rooms, the guest rooms and well, the conference room he was familiar with.

So they neared Seras's room once more in an awkward silence. Seras had been chatty through most part of the tour but Florian didn't say much. The two stopped in front of Seras's door and the blonde girl smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like to come in and keep me company for a while?" She asked, her voice sweet and tinted with an innocence Florian found vaguely irresistable. There was just something about this girl that was very special. Besides, he owed it to Alfons to charm this girl with everything he has. With that in mind, Florian chuckled and gave Seras a flattering smile. "Sure."

As they entered the room, Seras saw her usual 'dinner' sitting nice and chilled in a steel bucket that Walter always brings around. He must've left it for her while she was showing Florian the manor. She knew that Florian actually had no idea what she was (as she had read his mind and she could wager that Master would probably say 'I told you so' right about now). He can't see that she had a blood bag sitting on her table! What will he think of her? He'd probably be scared and run away, not wanting to see her again. Or worse! He'd probably pass by her and not even look at her like she was a friend but like she was some kind of horrible monster! Seras gasped just at the mere thoughts, true and utter horr written all over her face. Florian stared at her curiously.

"Seras are you alri- Hey!" He shouted, startled but it fell on deaf ears. Seras immediately pushed Florian out of her room and shut the door in his face. To say the young Hellsing was surprised would be somewhat of an overstatment.

"Seras?" He called to her through the thick door. "What the Hell?"

"Sorry, Mr. Hellsing! I just remembered!" She shouted hurridley back. "You must be _so_ tired and you've got your ceremony in a few days! Gotta have lots of rest!" She let out a nervous hiccup of giggles. On the outside, Florian raised his brow. They had agreed to call each other by first names while she was showing him the infirmiry. They both thought that formality was usless until he got knighted. So what was with the 'Mr. Hellsing' all of a sudden? And why was she acting so weird?

"I know how it is when you get tired you know!" Seras continued chirping frantically from her closed door. "Bags under your eyes, messy hair, disheveled appearance, crankyness. Not fun to deal with! And-!"

"Seras you're rambling utter nonsense!" Florian yelled and Seras cringed from her room. Florian leaned his forehead agains the cool wood. "If you changed your mind about keeping you company just say so. I hate dishonesty."

Suddenly Seras felt like a downright turd for her stupidity. He seemed rather nice, not to mention he was very handsome. "Sorry Florian it's just. . . " She paused and tried to think of a good reason to tell him. Then she could feel the sun coming up and a small relieved smile snaked onto her face. "We've stayed up the entire night. It's dawn and I've work tomorrow. You know, protecting you."

On the outside of the door, Florian chuckled. "It will be my pleasure to see you tomorrow, Seras Victoria." He said silkily allowing every syllable of her name slip slowly from his tongue as if he was savouring the sweetest whine. Then he slowly straightened himself up and made his way back up the stone-cold stairs and meandered his way to his room.

Seras listened intently as the sounds of Florian's footsteps died away completely. Sighing, she slid down the door, her body feeling loose and free of nervous tension. From her place on the floor she glared at the innocent bucket perched on her table.

"_'Bags under your eyes?'_, _'messy hair'_? Seras what were you thinking?" She hissed at herself and buried her face into her hands in shame. "Idiot. Complete and utter dunderhead."

And then there was _tomorrow_ night. Seras groaned unhappily. What's a girl to do these days?

* * *

Hahaha, she did a facepalm hehehe. Damn do I feel evil oooor whaaaat?. . . . No not really. Oh well, it will come in a chap or two ^_^ Now see methinks I've rushed this just a wee bit but we'll all see how my story goes. Would you believe I make this shit up on the spot? Of course you do! All of you do that! Bwahahahaha!

. . . .

Yes I am CRAZY, deal with it .

For most of you reading my other story Mommy Seras and Daddy Alucard, chapter 27: Outcry will be out shortly (I hope). there is still the matter of the battle scene and its wherabouts and yes people I am stalling because I have writer's block. Don't hate so be PATIENT, alriiight. I'm working on it!

Also I know I've mentioned this in previous chapter(s) but I'll repeat it any way just to annoy the hell out of some of you ^_^

Every review I get shall be answered personally and anyone who would like to talk to me, just for the purpose of socialization, fanfiction or just to knock some plotbunnies around, tell me and I shall ad thee to the MIGHTY SKYPE, ELEGANT MSN or NOBLE GOOGLETALK! . . . . Or, you add me. We'll work something out ^_^

Till next time then!

*Ta-Chan *_*


End file.
